Bubblegum
by asianista21
Summary: Hisoka Tastes Like Bubblegum Inspired by ep 32 of hunterxhunter NOT for kids. A Strong M Rating. Enough lemony goodness to make lemonade. What would happen if after left, a hot housekeeper came to provide room service? Something about that shower scene just did it for me. The girl in the story is just someone I made up. I do not own Hunter x hunter. R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka Tastes Like Bubblegum Inspired by ep 32 of hunterxhunter NOT for kids. A Strong M Rating. Enough lemony goodness to make lemonade. What would happen if after left, a hot housekeeper came to provide room service? Something about that shower scene just did it for me. Enjoy!

Busy Body

I am getting off of work later than usual. My feet are killing me and I am really starting to think about the possibility of walking to the subway in my bare feet. My sensible shoes have long since stopped feeling comfy and if not for what happened at the beginning of this week, I would be just all around bitchy right now.

As I started my 4 block hike to the subway, I just kept replaying in my mind the last few days. They were the strangest, most pleasurable ones I had had in a long while. It started while I was completing my rounds. I had just stocked my cart for tomorrow's shift after mine and was on target to finish ahead of schedule. I got a call from the front desk to deliver some extra towels to a guest's room. I cursed under my breath, I was ready to go home, and this was going to set me back. When I got there, of course there was no answer, so I let myself in and delivered the towels with a nice note and quickly exited. As I headed toward the elevator I saw a short little pixie of a pink-haired girl speeding out of the room. Something about the manner in which she left seemed kind of strange like something was amiss, so I decided to investigate. My instincts are pretty spot-on so I started to wonder if maybe she stole something…no that wasn't it. I just had to see what I was sensing so I could shake this feeling. Now common sense, and professionalism I might add, would dictate that I may not want to barge into a room that wasn't due for service, but I just wanted to make sure everything was ok, plus my curiosity wouldn't let me walk past the room. So I inserted my key card and went in. I was just about to say 'room service' when the words just died in my mind.

"Did you change your mind and reconsi…" My mind was blank, and all I felt was shock followed instantaneously by the heat of embarrassment. There in front of me was this gorgeous naked looking man. If he hadn't looked so sexy, I might have laughed. I could not reconcile in my mind this man's appearance that was so, I can't think of the word. His wet shoulder length red hair was wet and falling into his eyes. He had broad muscular shoulders, chest abs, there were muscles everywhere, and I admit I blushed when I saw his dick. But he had pale lavender skin, I couldn't quite figure out what to make of him, but I caught myself staring and I think drooling) and collected myself.

I started to back up, yeah I didn't want to turn my back on this vision when he out of the blue asks me, 'Do you have an extra towel?' He had a smug look on his face, like he knew that I was totally digging him. Flustered, I stammered out, 'Well no, I but I can go to housekeeping and get you one," I was ready to get out of this awkward situation as quickly as possible. What was I thinking? I guess that's my answer, I wasn't. "No matter, I guess I will just air dry," he said as he walked across the room, and I watched as the most perfect male ass I've ever seen, how do you say it? Well I definitely loved to see him go. As I was heading out the door it occurred to me that there was probably a towel already in the room, in fact several. Maybe he was stealing towels, maybe that was what I had been sensing. I shrugged, it was a moot point since I was about to get off and I could really care less.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay

I was headed out the door when I heard him call me. I was starting to worry that this particular guest was going to give me a hard time, so I prepared myself for whatever outlandish request he was about to make. As I head back into the room, I am expecting that maybe he would have covered up, nope. And I walked smack dab into his chest, which was still wet and smelled wonderful. "Oh, sorry," he said, as I rubbed my forehead, his chest was hard. "It's ok, I should have been more careful." Then he asks me what my name is. Before I can get it out, he pushes the door closed and places both of his hand on either side of my face. "I'm sorry, but I had planned to have dinner with my friend but she had to leave, would you mind keeping me company here for a while?" he said looking down at me. I had to tilt my head up to meet his gaze. He was gorgeous. His face was so handsome; it could even have been called pretty. But he was all man. I don't think I made any decision from that point on that was responsible or logical. My eyelids grew heavy and I my eyes glazed over as I looked at him through my lashes, I bit my lip to make myself respond, but no words would come out, so I just nodded my head.

I was expecting him to kiss me, but he stood up straight and looked behind him like he forgot something. I leaned my head a little to see what he was looking at then all of a sudden he turns back to me and pins me to the door. I gasp, it happened so fast. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," he says as he lifts my chin to gaze into his eyes again. There is a smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. This time I hold his gaze and feel my muscles relax a little. I was about to say I wasn't when he put a finger to my lips to silence me, "You don't have to say anything, your body is telling me everything I need to know," Then he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. His arms were so hard and his lips were so soft, and my head was spinning. I put my hands on his chest which was rock hard, mmm nice! I let my wander over his beautiful muscled body. His hands were everywhere, I caught my breath.

He stopped kissing me and took my hand and led me into the bathroom. The shower was still going and the bathroom was full of steam. "Take off your shoes," he said. I did and he brought me into the glass shower with him. He took off my apron and took down my hair. My back was facing the shower head and I leaned my head back to get my hair wet. The hot water felt soo good as I smoothed my hair back out of my face. "Aren't you the ravishing one" he smiled down at me. I smiled back and reached up to kiss him. I traced the outline of his of his lips with the tip of my tongue before I put it into his mouth. It was so warm and wet and tasted like bubble gum.

By this time my uniform was plastered to my body and revealing every curve that the modest uniform was meant to hide. I just wanted to take the thing off. I think he read my mind because while still holding me with one arm, he used his free hand to start unzipping the back of my dress. He started kissing the base of my neck and I shrugged out of my dress. I was running late this morning and didn't put on a slip, all I had on was a white bra and black panties. He stopped kissing me for a second to admire my body and licked his lips. By now I knew that the water had made it transparent and my nipples were clearly visible through the fabric. I felt a shiver go down my spine. He stepped closer to me and started kissing my neck again then he started moving down placing kisses on my collar bone and down my chest when he got to my right breast gently started nibbling on it and stared moving closer to my nipple. He gave me a nip through the fabric with his teeth. I let out a loud moan. He quickly reached behind me and released my breasts from my bra and started fondling both of them at the same time going back and forth between both of them equally. My moaning grew louder. I reached down and got a firm hold of his penis. It was so big and hard like steel, I wanted to taste him.

This time I took his hand and laid him on the floor of the huge shower. I knelt down beside him and leaned over so I could see his face. I started at the back near the base of his penis and licked a trail all the way up to the tip before I took it in my mouth and swirled it with the tip of my tongue. I wanted to tease him a little so then I flicked the tip with my tongue. I looked at him when I heard him catch his breath, his eyes were closed and he was completely enraptured. This was all of the encouragement I needed. I had the advantage of the shower at my back and the water was streaming past me a bit making everything nice and wet. I licked in long fast strokes going down and worked my way up with nibbles and then hollowed out my mouth and sucked when I got to the top. I could tell I was pushing him to the edge by the sounds he was making. And they were music to my ears.

He grabbed my leg which was near his left side and pulled it over his body so that I was straddling him with my back to him. He reached toward me to take my panties off. I stood over him straddled and bent over as I pulled them down looking over my shoulder at him. I let them slide down my wet legs before I stepped out of them. "I'd love to return the favor, but by all means, please don't stop." I lowered myself over his mouth and I had an orgasm almost immediately. He started to slowly lick my outer lips back and forth, getting faster and faster, then finally he found my clitoris and swirled it with his tongue before he completely covered it with his mouth. My moans were so loud and I couldn't catch my breath.

I could feel him tensing up about to explode and increased my speed and pressure on his delicious tasting cock. When he finally came in my mouth he was almost as loud as I was when I came shortly after. Oddly enough I was pleasantly surprised to taste bubblegum again. . I can't remember having a more pleasant experience swallowing cum. I wasn't especially tired, in fact I felt like I was just getting warmed-up. I sat up and turned to see how he was doing and he just laughed. "are you tired yet?" he challenged me. I laughed, "Not at all, I'm just getting warmed up."

I turned around and lay on his chest. We started kissing again, and with a little help from my hands he was ready for round 2. This time I straddled him facing forward and he just laid back and enjoyed the show for a while. I swirled on him, I twirled on him, and I had two earth shattering orgasms. Then he sat up and started kissing me again. He put his I wrapped my legs around his waist and we stayed like that for a while. Then he stood up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him tighter. Man this guy is strong, I thought as he carried me out of the shower still attached to him. He laid us on the bed and we just kept going. I raised my hips off of the bed so that he could go in deeper. I raised my knees and almost lost it. Then he lifted my hips off of the bed. I automatically got louder. He smiled into my ear, "Personally, I could listen to you all night, but I don't know if these walls are soundproof to that level." I tried to contain myself by biting my lip. But I was still audible to him. I felt his hot breath in my ear as he whispered, "Mmm, how does that feel?" he asked me. "Mmm Hmm," was all I could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

Introductions

I dug my nails into his back as I came. He waited for me to come then he bit into my shoulder as he finished. After that we just laid there for a while.

As we were laying there I started thinking and it hit me. I covered my face with my arm and started laughing. He rolled off of me and propped himself up on his elbow looking down at me. "Would you mind sharing the joke with me as well?" he said smiling down at me. I turned my head and lifted my arm to see that he was sitting next to me and still naked as the day he was born. Wow, this guy definitely doesn't have any confidence issues. I started to laugh again then thought better of it. "We don't even know each other's names. I swear this is the craziest thing I have ever done in my life," I laughed and covered my face. I gathered my thoughts, "well it seems a little late, but my name is Abayomi, it's a pleasure to meet you," I was trying to be mature and not laugh as I extended my hand. He looked at my hand thoughtfully and took it in both of his large ones, "I am delighted to make your acquaintance, and my name is Hisoka" and he kissed my hand. He didn't let go and held my eyes with his gaze for what seemed like a long time. "Now that we've become acquainted," he broke off and leaned in and took my face in his hands and started kissing me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and started kissing him back.

We completed round 3 early in the morning. I know that after that I was too tired to get up and passed out. When I finally woke up the room was bathed in sunlight. I looked over and saw that he was gone and in his place were a rose and a queen of hearts. I smiled and picked up the rose and smelled it. I picked up the card and turned it over and saw the message that he had written on the back. "Went to get food. Enjoy yourself. Be back soon." I laid there for a few minutes taking everything in, then jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. I replayed everything in my mind and blushed when I thought about how I had acted, with a complete stranger. I contemplated leaving as soon as I got out of the shower. Then I saw the wet pile of clothes and realized that I couldn't leave until they were dry. I started to feel boxed in. I had crossed all kinds of boundaries: fooling around on the job, having sex with a guest, spending the night, as I thought through my list of all of the 'don'ts' that I had 'done,' made me want to leave even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Honesty

I finally just was honest with myself, I was lonely, he was lonely, and we just went with the flow. No one forced me to come into this room.

I made up my mind that I was going to leave. That would be for the best. This was just a physical thing and I'm sure he would forget me by this evening.

As soon as I made the decision to leave the door opens.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast, or actually, by now it would be lunch," he said looking at me thoughtfully. He was eyeing me in my robe. "I hope you don't mind, I didn't have anything else to put on," I stammered. "By all means, it looks much better on you than it would on me," he was still watching me.

"I wasn't sure if this would fit, but I think I got the right size," he said as he pulled a large shiny silver box out of one of the bags. He placed it on the table in front of me. "What is it?" I asked. "You will see soon enough, why don't you open it?" I looked at him uncertain of what to do, I wanted to run, but I didn't. I stared at the box for a moment. It looked expensive, the box I mean. I wasn't sure what I was going to find inside. I took a deep breath and lifted the top off of the box. Under the tissue paper was a dress. A really pretty white dress. It was long and floaty. Not something that I would have dared to buy for myself. I can never keep anything white.

I decided to just relax and soak in the moment. "Thank you, it's beautiful!" I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to try it on right now!" I was so excited that my robe almost flew open, I caught it just in time. "Oh, these are for you too, I didn't want you to have to worry about your wet clothing." I took the bag that had two other boxes inside them and headed to the bathroom.

When I came out I twirled around in the dress, "So what do you think?" I asked. "It's better than I expected," he smiled as he watched me from the chair I had been sitting in earlier.

"Thank you for every..," before I could finish what I was saying I was in his arms. "I will be leaving town soon and I don't know when I will be coming back here again," his expression was calm, but I could tell he really wanted me to stay. I could tell that he's not the type to beg, but I know that this would make him happy. But when I thought about it, it would make me happy too, so I stayed, and I am so glad I did.


End file.
